Compromiso por apariencias
by AlexCullenGrey
Summary: Lady Isabella Swan sueña con casarse con un caballero que posea un título de nobleza. Tener una vida tranquila siendo la esposa perfecta, madre de los herederos de su esposo. Aceptará la oferta del conde Jacob Black pero Edward Cullen, quién carece de un título de nobleza, la asecha constantemente.
1. Chapter 1

**Compromiso por Apariencias**

**Beteado por María (FFR)**

**Portada hecha por Andrea (FFRT)**

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, la historia es una locura de mi cabeza. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Prólogo**

* * *

**Prólogo**

―Nunca rechazaría una propuesta de él ―Lady Alice susurró, batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente. Lady Isabella siguió la mirada de su prima.

―¿Él? ―preguntó sin interés ―Pero si no tiene ningún título ―su comentario expresaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pretendió no admirar la postura de aquel caballero de cabello cobrizo. Su traje azul le sentaba perfectamente. Lady Isabella admiró la perfecta simetría de los hombros masculinos y de esos labios perfectos. No pudo evitar que sus ojos avellana descendieran hasta los poderosos muslos de aquel hombre, resultado de mucho ejercicio. Cuando trató de apartar su mirada de él, se dio cuenta que él tenía el poder de arrancarle suspiros. Isabella sabía que él era consciente de su efecto sobre el sexo opuesto.

Era difícil no admirar su piel de mármol pero sobre todo era difícil no admirar esos labios que solo podrían describirse como… sensuales ¿Qué se sentiría ser besada por esos labios masculinos?

―¿Me haría el honor de cabalgar conmigo mañana?

―No. Tengo una cita con mi modista ―declinó Lady Isabella.

―Le estaba preguntando a Lady Alice ―Edward arrastró lentamente cada palabra, sus ojos verdes se desviaron de dirección.

― ¡Oh!

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Lady Alice. Ella no estaba enterada de la cita con la modista.

―Si ―Isabella tomó el brazo de suprima ―Ahora, si me permite ―mintió.

―Aun así ―él sabía que mentía. Había sido Lady Isabella la que deseaba que la llevara a montar pero Edward tenía que ponerla en su lugar.

―A las once de la mañana estaría bien o prefiere a otra hora del día Lady Alice.

―A esa hora estaría bien. Estaré lista, señor Cullen ―suspiró Alice, sus ojos reflejaban emoción.

―Señoritas ―Edward hizo una reverencia y se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**La temporada comienza**

**Capítulo BETEADO por María (FFR)**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, la historia es una idea de mi cabecita que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La temporada comienza**

―Lo siento madre, te pido perdón.

―Isabella, podrías dejar de soñar despierta y poner atención. La modista ha venido para finalizar tú vestido.

―Sí madre ―sin ganas, lady Isabella se levantó de su lugar. Había estado soñando con vivir en un castillo, estar casada con un atractivo conde o tal vez con un duque y tener cientos de sirvientes. Imaginó que cada día de la semana estrenaba nuevos y exclusivos vestidos para los bailes que añoraba dar en su castillo.

―Lady Isabella, he traído el más exquisito marfil árabe y seguro va a amar la seda color verde limón, que vine a mostrarle ―murmuró la modista cuando estuvieron a solas.

―Pensé que habías venido sólo a hacerme la prueba de mi nuevo vestido, Jane ―sonrió Bella.

―Mi lady, cuando este material llegó a la boutique, supe que iba a lucir muy bien en usted, por eso lo escondí de las demás ―habló.

―Oh eres maravillosa, Jane ―rió Bella ―Hazme el más glamoroso vestido con este material  
―la palma de su mano acaricio, por encima de su vestido, la suave seda.

―Voy a diseñar algo para resaltar su delgado torso, y ya sé como favorecer su figura. Será como una segunda piel.

―Nos han invitado a una fiesta de té, la siguiente semana, ¿Crees que esté listo para entonces?

―Puede contar con ello, mi lady.

―Oh gracias Jane― Bella abrazó a la menuda modista ―Eres encantadora.

―La he vestido a usted y a lady Alice desde que terminé mi carrera en diseño y confección ―sonrió ―Ustedes son mi mejores clientas. Lady Alice es un ángel, pero debe saber que usted es mi favorita. Tiene el cuerpo perfecto ― Jane formó con sus manos, en el aire, un reloj de arena ― Es un arte confeccionar un vestido perfecto para usted ―sonrió teatralmente.

―Has levantado mi espíritu está mañana ― suspiró Bella.

―Ruego que me cuente, ¿Por qué está tan desilusionada?

―Nadie me ha hecho una propuesta ―Bella economizó la realidad.

―Usted y lady Alice fueron presentadas ante la sociedad, el año pasado, ¿Está diciendo que nadie le ha propuesto matrimonio?

Bella había obtenido media docena de propuestas y las declinó todas. Los caballeros no eran atractivos y de su gusto, además sus títulos no la impresionaron lo suficiente, tenía altos estándares. Sabía que ella era lo suficientemente hermosa como para atraer vizcondes, condes y hasta un duque. Ella provenía de una de las mejores familias de toda Inglaterra. La fortuna de los Swan era tan grande que ni en cien años, las generaciones futuras, podrían gastarla. Tenían una casa de campo en Cricklewoods. Isabella amaba su casa en el campo, el aire fresco y donde todos se conocían. La comunidad era tranquila y apacible. Era muy diferente en Londres. Los padres de Bella, el barón Charlie Swan y la baronesa René Swan, habían rentado una cómoda casa en Berkeley Square por dos semanas; para la segunda temporada de su hija. Se esperaba que ella aceptará alguna de las ofertas para ésa temporada. A Bella le desagradaba Londres, la gente era demasiado conservadora y pomposa. No eran amigables como en Cricklewoods, además siempre era ruidosa y ocupada. Cuando ella se casara, esperaba que a su futuro esposo no le agradara la idea a vivir en la ciudad. Detestaba Londres.

―Estoy encantada de que lady Alice también haya venido a Londres. Una de nuestras benefactoras nos ha invitado, mañana, a una fiesta de té. Ella está segura de presentarnos a algunos buenos prospectos. Está temporada, espero, recibir muchas propuestas interesantes ―sonrió Isabella.

―Estoy segura de que así será mi lady ―Jane sonrió de acuerdo.

Isabella apreciaba que su prima, lady Alice, y sus padres, Lord Brandon y lady Brandon, rentaran una casa en Londres. Al menos, ella, tendría buena compañía. Su madre y lady Brandon eran hermanas. Ella amaba a su prima, ambas eran famosas por su cercanía. Alice era hermosa, su piel de porcelana, cabello negro y pestañas largas que protegían sus indescifrables ojos risueños. Isabella, en cambio era castaña, piel demasiado pálida, según ella, cabello ondulado y ojos marrones, expresivos e inteligentes.

Bella tomó un sorbo de su taza de té, mientras esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su prima Alice y lady Brandon. Ella y su madre estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás de su benefactora, lady Ángela Weber. La estancia en la que se encontraban era hermosa pero no en comparación con la casa entera. Los pisos de mármol tenían pequeñas tiras de oro, los sofás eran negros; lo que le daba un estilo clásico. Los barandales de la escalera, eran color plata; llevaban a las habitaciones que contaban con grandes ventanas que permitían una buena iluminación solar.

Reneé Swan había aceptado la invitación con la esperanza de que lady Ángela consiguiera que Isabella y Alice fueran aceptadas en la Corte de Almack en King Street, donde las jovencitas, en edad de contraer matrimonio, iban en busca de marido.

―¿Cuántos años tienen las jovencitas? ―preguntó lady Ángela, sus ojos críticos analizaron a Bella; era la perfecta esposa para un vizconde o un conde.

―Ambas tienen veinte años ―respondió, con una sonrisa cortés, la baronesa Swan. Y antes de que la benefactora pudiera hacer más preguntas, Alice y su madre habían sido anunciadas. Intercambiaron saludos con lady Ángela, ambas chicas se abrazaron, dejando a las mayores sumergirse en su propia conversación.

―¡Alice! ― Isabella abrazó a su prima ―Oh luces radiante.

―¡Bella! Qué bueno es volverte a ver ―sonrió felizmente Alice ―Me atrevo a decir que tú vas a recibir primero una oferta que yo. Siempre eres capaz de atraer el interés de los caballeros ―puntualizó Alice.

―De ninguna manera, sabes que tú eres la más hermosa de nosotras prima ―contradijo Bella.

―No recibí ninguna propuesta ésta temporada ―suspiró Alice.

―Yo tampoco ―respondió Bella ―Pero mi madre me ha contado que varios caballeros están en la ciudad para la temporada.

―Bueno jovencitas ―exclamó la benefactora ―No veo porqué no darles los pases. Ambas son presentables y jóvenes, además de que cuentan con buena dote. Creo que van a tener éxito está temporada― comentó.

―Gracias Lady Ángela ―respondieron simultáneamente, Bella y Alice.

―Habrá una soirée este sábado en la noche, en la casa del Duque Aro Vulturi. Él me pidió que invitara a varias señoritas. Sí no tienen compromisos, tal vez estén interesadas en asistir ―ofreció la benefactora, a sabiendas de que las jóvenes no iban a decir que no.

Isabella y Alice se miraron excitadas antes de aceptar la invitación felizmente.

―No puedo esperar ―le susurró Alice a Bella.

―Me pregunto, quién irá ―murmuró Bella.

―Estoy segura de que vamos a pasarla bien. La Duquesa Sulpicia es un amor ―sonrió Alice.

―¿Deberíamos viajar en un sólo carruaje? ―le preguntó lady Brandon a Reneé.

―Será lo mejor ―sonrió Reneé ―Las niñas tienen hermosos vestidos para la noche.

La casa de los Vulturi era una hermosa construcción hecha de pura piedra. El césped verde y varios árboles con enredaderas, enmarcaban la gran casa. Un río de agua cristalina cruzaba la propiedad del ducado. Un camino de árboles guiaba hacia la entrada principal.  
Isabella fue acompañada por sus padres, el Barón Charlie Swan y la Baronesa Reneé Swan. De igual forma, Alice fue acompañada por sus padres, Lord Brandon y Lady Brandon.

―Buenas noches ―los padres de Isabella saludaron al Duque y a la Duquesa Vulturi.

―Barón Swan, es un placer tenerlos a usted y a su familia aquí ―saludó el Duque, cálidamente.

―Bienvenidos ―la Duquesa Sulpicia sonrió hacia sus invitados.

Antes de que las muchachas se fueran por su camino, les mostraron, a ellas y a sus padres, sus aposentos.

―Isabella ―susurró Alice ― ¿No es el Vizconde Jasper Whitlock el que nos observa?

Isabella y Alice aceptaron una copa de champagne, caminaron hacia la esquina del gran salón de baile para platicar con los nobles de su misma edad mientras sus padres estaban inmersos en sus propias conversaciones.

―Sí, y creo que el apuesto joven a su lado es Sir Mike Newton ―los ojos marrones se mezclaron con los ojos negros de su prima.

―Oh mira, Sir Mike Newton está sonrojado ―Alice musitó cerca de su copa con champagne. Ambos caballeros intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, antes, de acercarse a ellas.

―Señoritas, buenas noches ―saludó el Vizconde Jasper, ambas le regresaron el saludo.

―Buenas noches Sir Mike ―saludó Isabella al tímido caballero.

―Señoritas ―murmuró con suave voz.

―Sí sus cartas de baile aún no están llenas, nos gustaría bailar con ambas ―sugirió el vizconde Jasper.

―Sí mi lord ―aceptó Bella.

―Guardaremos un baile para ustedes ―agregó Alice.

―Aún es cálido afuera ―remarcó el Vizconde Jasper ―Sí su chaperona está presente, tal vez podamos dar un paseo por los jardines del duque ―antes de que ambas pudieran responder, fueron interrumpidas por las fuertes carcajadas de algunos invitados que acababan de llegar.

Isabella dirigió su mirada a la entrada, sus ojos se posaron en el caballero alto de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. Su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles del cielo. Permaneció parado en su lugar, devolviéndole arrogantemente, la mirada a Isabella. Edward Cullen Masen. La vista de Bella se nubló al haber reconocido al recién llegado. Él estaba con otros caballeros y tres señoritas muy coquetas, una de ellas estaba enganchada al brazo de Edward; como sí su vida dependiera de esa conexión. Bella apartó sus ojos de él, esperando reflejar su indiferencia.

―No necesitamos chaperona ―le sonrió Isabella al Vizconde Jasper, colocando su brazo sobre el de él. ―Alice y yo somos la chaperona de la otra, ¿Nos vamos? ―Bella volvió a sonreírle a Jasper, pero antes de salir al jardín, volteó hacia donde estaba Edward Cullen, que aún tenía su mirada puesta en ella. Regalándole otra mirada glacial, siguió a Alice y al Vizconde Jasper. Ella no sabía porque detestaba a Edward, apenas se habían conocido en otra fiesta de gala. Siempre llegaba acompañado de otros caballeros y hermosas mujeres. Él no estaba de mal ver, simplemente no estaba interesada en él y más por el hecho de que carecía de un título de nobleza. Lo que la irritaba, era la forma arrogante en que él la observaba, como sí se estuviera burlando de ella.

El año pasado, en una fiesta, tuvo el infortunio de bailar con él. Para suerte suya, le había tocado bailar country, por lo que tenían que cambiar de pareja. Recordaba que había sido diferente al bailar con ella. Edward tenía una fuerte presencia y mientras bailaba con él, descubrió que le era difícil apartar sus ojos de aquel arrogante. Afortunadamente desde entonces, ella no ha bailado con él; a pesar de que en otras dos ocasiones habían coincidido. Isabella lo saludó cortésmente, y mantuvo su distancia de él.

― ¿Es su primera temporada? ―preguntó Sir Mike, nerviosamente.

―La segunda ―sonrió ―¿Cuántos años tiene, sí me es posible saber?

―Veintitrés ―sonrió al verla para después desviar su mirada.

―Yo tengo veintiuno, por sí le interesa saber ―murmuró. Ella observó a Alice y Jasper que compartían felizmente cosas entre ellos.

― ¿Usted vive en Londres, mi lord? ―preguntó Bella.

―Gracias ―él asintió ―Sí, vivo en Berkshire ―asintió de nuevo.

―Mi padre, el Barón Charlie Swan, ha rentado una casa en Londres por dos semanas, pero nuestra casa está en Cricklewoods ―sonrió Isabella.

La suave música de piano proveniente del salón de baile llegó hasta los jardines. Varias doncellas caminaban por todo el salón con charolas con champagne. Sir Mike tomo dos copas, una para él y la otra para Isabella. El aroma de cordero asado, jamón y vegetales tentaron el olfato de Bella.

― ¿Tomamos asiento? ―sugirió Mike, apuntando hacia una de las bancas cerca de la fuente.

―Sería encantador, gracias ―sonrió. Observó que Alice y Jasper ya se habían sentado en una banca que compartían con una pareja joven y su chaperona.

―Ha tenido la oportunidad de ir a ver la nueva obra de teatro― inquirió Sir Mike, tratando de crear una conversación entre ellos.

―Sí ―Isabella se distrajo al ver que Edward Cullen salía, aún con la mujer en sus brazos y un caballero tras la pareja. Parecía que se dirigían a los jardines, por lo que tendrían que pasar a su lado.

―Buenas noches ―sonrió Edward, inclinando su sombrero al pasar a su lado. Mike se levantó, rápidamente, para contestar el saludo, mientras Bella permanecía quieta en su lugar. Quién quiera que fuera la mujer, seguía pegada al brazo de Edward.  
Con un ojo sobre Edward y su acompañante, pretendió responderle a Mike. ¿Por qué la intimidaba ese caballero? Él significaba nada para ella.

―Sí, mis padres, Alice, sus padres y yo fuimos el pasado sábado ―sonrió ―Vimos una obra muy interesante ―ella esperaba sonar más entusiasmada de lo que estaba. Los jardines eran hermosos, cálidos y bien iluminados. Aún así, quería regresar adentro. ― ¿Creé usted que podamos regresar para tomar algunos refrigerios? ― Bella se levantó e hizo una señal a Alice para indicarle que iban a regresar.

―Claro. Lady Isabella, le gustaría acompañarme a una fiesta de té el jueves en la noche ―invitó Sir Mike. Isabella no quería aceptar, pero al menos, podría conocer a alguien interesante en la fiesta.

―Me encantaría, mi lord ―asintió. Estaban camino a la mesa con bebidas cuando un caballero interceptó a Mike. Isabella siguió su camino para servirse un poco de champagne.

―Permítame ―una voz aterciopelada ofreció. Bella movió con rapidez sorprendente su cabeza. Como era posible que él estuviera aquí, cuando él se había marchado con sus acompañantes a los jardines. Observó, en silencio, como el caballero le servía un poco de champagne.

―Gracias ―murmuró Bella educadamente.

― ¿Aún tiene espacio en su carta de baile para que me regale un espacio, lady Isabella?

―Lo siento señor Cullen, pero mi carta está llena ―mintió.

―¿De verdad? ―sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en ella, antes de que apartara su mirada. Parecían no tener prisa, Edward bebió el champagne y volvió a llenar su copa.

Él carecía de un título noble pero era el hombre mejor vestido de toda la soirée. Sus pantalones eran de la tela más cara, su corbata tenía el más perfecto nudo, como sí hubiera pasado varias horas tratando de lograrlo y sus zapatos estaban inmaculados. Edward era definitivamente un caballero que sabía apreciar las finas cosas de la vida.

Los caballeros de la nobleza, del mismo estatus que su padre, no trabajaban. A los nobles les preocupaban hacer un buen matrimonio y sus caballeros eran los que hacían el trabajo por ellos. A diferencia de esos hombres, Edward tenía las manos más cuidadas que había visto alguna vez, sus dedos largos de pianista. Lo sabía porque una vez se dio cuenta, en una ocasión, cuando le tomó su mano y la besó. La mayoría de los nobles se la pasaban viajando, revisando sus propiedades y yendo al Parlamento. Éste espécimen, era único, era el rey de la arrogancia, le importaba un rábano lo que decían o pensaban de él y tenía que confesar, Bella, que era diabólicamente atractivo.

―Nuestros anfitriones han tirado la casa por la ventana con esta fiesta, ¿Verdad? ―continuó él, tratando de tener una conversación.

―Sí, lo han hecho ―respondió Bella cortante ―Sí me disculpa, me gustaría regresar al lado de mi prima Alice.

―¿Con quién hablabas? ―preguntó Alice. No pudo ver al caballero pues estaba a espaldas de Isabella.

―Oh ya olvide su nombre. Ambos estábamos sedientos y nos enganchamos en una conversación acerca de qué bonita soirée organizaron los duques, antes de regresar a tú lado.

―Me es familiar ―persistió Alice.

―No creo haberlo visto antes.

―Oh bien. El Vizconde Jasper me ha invitado a un baile está semana ―sonrió Alice.

―Y a mí me han invitado a una fiesta de té ―agregó Bella decepcionada.

―Le he pedido al Vizconde que te invitará también ―continuó sonriente ―Y él dijo que no había problema. Nos va a enviar un carruaje para las dos, sí lo deseábamos.

―Oh un baile, eso sí es excitante ―exclamó Bella. Se preguntaba sí Edward iba a estar ahí

―¿Qué te vas a poner? ―cambio de tema, apartando el pensamiento anterior.

―Aún no he estrenado el vestido de seda naranja que me confeccionó Jane ―respondió.

―Y yo tengo el vestido azul cielo que aún no estreno.

―Mañana podemos caminar por Hyde Park y almorzar en la ciudad ―planeó Alice.

―Puede que dos caballeros nos rapten y nos lleven en sus carruajes hasta su castillo ―susurró Bella.

―Oh prima, a veces, pienso que tienes seis años ―Alice tomó el brazo de su prima y ambas se rieron inocentemente.

* * *

**[…]**

**(*) Soirée ― Baile de noche.**

**[…]**  
*******

**Chicas les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia de época. Es la primera que escribo [de este tipo] así que decidí pedir ayuda y tengo a María [mi BETA] y a Andrea [diseñadora de la portada]. Todo lo hice para mejorar la forma en que escribo. **

**Espero que les agrade esta historia y llegue a ser una de sus favoritas.**

**P.S. Recuerden regalarme un rewiew.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**El Conde Black**

**Capitulo beteado por María (FFR)**

******Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, la historia es una idea de mi cabecita que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El Conde Black**

—Isabella querida —lady Renée llamó a su hija.

—Sí madre.

—Me gustaría que tú y Alice conocieran a su señoría, el Conde Jacob Black.

—Mi lord, buenas noches —Isabella analizó al caballero de piel cobriza, cabello negro y ojos azabache.

—Buenas noches Lady Isabella —Jacob hizo una reverencia frente a ella.

—Mi lord, me permitiría presentarle a mí prima, lady Alice.

—Muy encantadoras señoritas —sonrió Jacob —Me permitirían un lugar en sus cartas de baile —preguntó directo a Isabella.

—Oh su carta está llena —respondió una voz aterciopelada tras Isabella.

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz, un caballero bien vestido. Isabella se retorció incómodamente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa brillante.

—Cullen buenas noches —el Conde saludó a Edward, quién se inclinó y le extendió la mano en saludo.

—En realidad mi Lord —Isabella se dirigió a Jacob —He guardado un espacio para usted.

—Me atrevo a decir que tiene suerte en ser recompensado con un baile —Edward levantó su copa con champagne hacia Jacob —Algunos de nosotros, pobres mortales, no han tenido su suerte. Buenas noches señoritas, caballeros —Edward se despidió.

—¿Qué le sucede al señor Cullen? —preguntó lady Brandon.

—No lo sé madre. Ni siquiera nos ha pedido un baile —habló Alice.

—Extraño hombre —agregó Renée. Isabella permaneció callada mientras su familia discutía sobre Edward Cullen.

—Desearía que él me hubiera invitado a bailar —susurró Alice en el oído de Isabella.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo contar con ese baile? —Jacob le ofreció su brazo a Isabella, antes de tener la oportunidad de responderle a Alice.

—Seguro mi lord —Isabella aceptó su brazo. Bailaron alrededor del salón, Jacob era un excelente bailarín. Se movía con gracia sobre la pista, a pesar de su edad. Debía tener cerca de veintiocho años.

Él le sonrió educadamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Desvío su mirada hacia las demás parejas que bailaban. Parecía que todos se estaban divirtiendo. Las señoritas reían ante los comentarios de sus acompañantes. Los caballeros eran muy educados y halagadores con las señoritas que los acompañaban. Llenándolas de halagos y destacando el buen gusto de sus vestidos, a pesar de que exageraban, un poco, para ganar el afecto de ellas.

—Me haría el honor de pasear conmigo mañana en la mañana, lady Isabella —invitó Jacob.

—¿Podríamos pasear cerca de las cinco de la tarde mi lord? Me encanta caminar en Hyde Park a esa hora —sonrió.

—Por supuesto, sería excelente —concordó antes de regresar a Isabella donde se encontraba su familia. Ella bailó con Jacob dos veces más, antes de salir al balcón; no muy lejos de su madre y de su tía. Se alegró cuando vio a Alice de la mano de un caballero joven.

—Soy más feo y pobre que el lobo de Black o es que él es más apuesto y merece su compañía.

Isabella levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los burlones ojos verdes de Edward. No parecía molesto porque le mintió y le había negado un baile, estaba esperando que su pregunta fuera respondida. Cómo mentir sobre su apariencia física, extremadamente apuesto y varonil. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—El nombre del conde es Jacob Black, señor Cullen —habló Isabella suavemente.

—Estoy seguro que él sabe su nombre —rió Edward entre dientes. Isabella pensó que su risa había sido el sonido más lindo, quería reír pero rápidamente cambio su expresión.

—He venido a decirle adiós, lady Isabella. Fue un placer verla bailar —inclinó su sombrero, tan agraciado y partió antes de que siquiera Isabella pudiera despedirse.

—¿Disfrutaste la velada, querida? —preguntó lady Renée a su hija mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa.

—Fue una noche agradable. Alice se decepcionó cuando el tío Brandon anunció su partida y Lord Jacob me ha invitado a pasear está tarde —anunció Isabella mientras comía sus gachas de avena.

—Como Alice no va a acompañarte, será mejor que le pidas a la mucama que sea tú chaperona, querida —La familia de Alice había aceptado la invitación de unos amigos para pasar el día en su casa a las afueras de Londres.

—Madre, ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar un bonito vestido?

—Será un placer querida, pero antes, ¿Podrías comer un desayuno apropiado? Siempre comes como un pajarito —regañó Renée.

—Ya he comido suficiente, madre —reprochó Isabella.

—Sí quieres atraer a un buen prospecto de esposo, tendrás que poner algo de carne sobre esos huesos, mi querida niña. Un hombre no encuentra atractiva a una mujer muy delgada. Podrían pensar que somos pobres, o peor, que no te alimentamos bien.

—Comeré más en la comida, ahora vamos a escoger mi vestido —suplicó ella.

Jacob llegó exactamente a las cinco, en su elegante barouche. En compañía de Carmen, la chaperona de Bella, recorrieron de Grosvenor Square hasta Cumberland Gate, la entrada a Hyde Park. En la tardes, era un lugar que debía ser admirado. La mayoría de los nobles se dejaban ver en sus mejores prendas para montar. Esa tarde había varios carruajes y algunos cuántos peatones. Varias parejas caminaban por el parque a pie. Era una tarde soleada. Jacob detuvo su barouche e invitó a Isabella a caminar. Una suave brisa los refrescó mientras caminaban.

—Oh gracias —sonrió —Termina demasiado pronto cuando uno cabalga —ella sujetó su sombrero y abrió su sombrilla, antes de enganchar su brazo a Jacob.

—Disfrutó mucho leer y, ¿Usted? —preguntó mientras se reunían con las demás parejas en el parque. De vez en cuando, saludaban con una reverencia a sus conocidos.

—Sí, me encantan las historias de aventuras —sonrió —También me gusta leer sobre las historias de marineros y sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Encuentro fascinante sus historias de naufragios y como luchan en contra del mar enfurecido.

—Tal vez sea interesante leer sobre ello —rió Jacob —Pero créame que, cuando usted se encuentra en medio del mar, en condiciones de huracán y que las olas jueguen con su barco como sí fuera un juguete, usted desearía lanzarse por la borda y morir.

—Veo que usted habla por experiencia propia, mi lord.

—Un sola vez y fue suficiente —él movió su cabeza —Trato, de alejarme del mar y de los barcos en temporada de monzón y huracanes.

—Nunca he estado en un barco, mi lord —sonrió Isabella. Gentilmente, acarició un hermoso narciso blanco, cuidadosa de no mallugar las demás flores que estaban atrayendo algunas abejas y escarabajos.

—Puede ser la experiencia más excitante —rió Jacob —Pero no es bueno para los débiles de alma. Por lo que, sí es lo suficiente valiente, le aconsejaría que se atreviera a hacerlo.

—Voy a tomar en cuenta su consejo, mi lord —caminaron por una hora, hasta que Isabella se sintió un poco cansada y Jacob la condujo de regreso a su barouche, antes de escoltarla de regreso a su casa. Ella había disfrutado su paseo con el conde Black. Él era cortés, amigable y buena compañía, así que, cuando él la invitó a un baile la siguiente semana; Isabella aceptó inmediatamente.

La siguiente semana, cuando Isabella atendió el baile con el conde Jacob Black, Alice la acompañó. Ambas estaban preciosas. Alice llevaba un vestido de satín color amarillo con una faja café oscuro e Isabella llevaba un vestido de seda color lavanda, con un estrecho corsé y un sombrero de noche, color crema. Fueron tremendamente populares. Sus cartas de baile se llenaron rápido y ellas cumplieron con cada baile. Isabella estaba sorprendida de ver a Edward Cullen ahí. Lo ignoró, se escapaba de él cada vez que lo veía caminar hacia ella.

—Yo no despreciaría una propuesta de él —susurró lady Alice, bateando sus pestañas como las alas de una mariposa.

Isabella siguió la mirada de su prima.

—¿Él? —Preguntó con desdén —Ni siquiera posee un título —su poco interés en ese caballero, era un contraste con sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pretendió no admirar su potente presencia masculina. Su cabello cobrizo y desordenado, le invitaba a pasar sus dedos por él. Sus ojos verdes, profundos y brillantes como las esmeraldas le desnudaban el alma. Un perfecto caballero, una tentación, su perdición. Hombros y caderas simétricos. Al bajar más su mirada, se encontró con los torneados muslos masculinos, resultado de mucho ejercicio físico. A pesar de querer apartar sus ojos marrones, se dio cuenta que él tenía el poder para hipnotizarla. Isabella sabía que Edward era consciente del potente efecto que él tenía sobre el sexo opuesto. Era difícil no apreciar esa piel pálida, perfectas facciones y esa boca que se sólo se podría describir como sensual.

_¿Qué se sentiría ser besada por esos tentadores labios?_

—¿Me haría el honor de pasear conmigo mañana?

—No, tengo una cita con mi modista —soltó Isabella impulsivamente.

—Me estaba dirigiendo a lady Alice —musitó Edward lentamente, sus ojos verdes claramente sorprendidos.

—Oh

—¿Tienes cita con la modista? —cuestionó Alice. Era claro que no sabía de ninguna cita con Jane.

—Sí —Isabella le dio un codazo a su prima —No es que no quisiera que me escoltara señor Cullen —mintió.

—¿De verdad? —sabía que Isabella mentía. Era a ella a la que quería invitar a pasear, pero tenía que ponerla en su lugar.

—A las once en punto es la hora correcta, ¿Está de acuerdo lady Alice?

—Estaré lista señor Cullen —suspiró, clavando sus ojos en él.

—Señoritas —Edward se inclinó y se marchó.

—No sabía que tenías una cita con Jane —inquirió Alice.

—¿No te lo había mencionado? Se me ha pasado, mi mente está en otro lado.

—Bien. Me acompañarás o tendré que pedirle a una de las mucamas que sea mi chaperona.

—No puedo acompañarte pues como lo dije, tengo una cita con la modista —dijo Isabella con cierto tono de irritación.

—Lo siento —murmuró Alice —Realmente no te agrada el señor Cullen, ¿Verdad?

—No importa cómo me sienta. Pasea con él y disfruta de su compañía —Isabella se preguntaba por qué le molestaba que Edward hubiese escogido a Alice en vez de a ella. Oh bien, se rumoreaba que los caballeros las preferían con cabello oscuro y Alice encajaba perfecto con esos gustos. Ella era atractiva, a su modo, pero era claro que Alice era la más linda de las dos.

—Madre voy a ir a la librería. Carmen me va a acompañar —Isabella vestía un vestido simple con una cinta verde limón. Sólo la suave y fina seda cubría su cuerpo. Era el vestido perfecto, pues el día era caluroso.

—Isabella llévate un sombrero —sugirió lady Renée —Hace mucho calor afuera.

—Sí madre.

Isabella apreció la frescura cuando llegaron a la librería. Agradecía haberle hecho caso a su madre de llevar sombrero. Tenía suerte, no había mucha gente. Eso le permitiría hojear cada libro que le interesara. Inclinó su sombrilla frente a ella mientras estudiaba los numerosos títulos en los libreros. Había muy buenos libros, se consentiría comprando varios de ellos.

—Carmen, estoy sedienta. ¿Crees que podrías ir a comprarnos algunas bebidas refrescantes de pasada de al lado? —Isabella carraspeo, llevándose su mano a la garganta.

—¿Debería dejarla sola mi lady?

—No voy a irme de la librería —sonrió Bella —Me encontrarás, aquí, donde me has dejado.

—Una limonada estaría bien mi lady.

—Sí, por favor. Apresúrate Carmen antes de que me desmaye de sed.

Isabella agarró dos libros de poesía de Shakespeare y caminó hasta una de las mesas. Antes de que pudiera sentarse, un libro llamó su atención, del área de World Travel, y no tardó nada en ir a tomarlo.

—Oh, ¿Por qué pensé que los únicos libros que le interesaban a usted eran los de cocina y los de diseño de ropa? —Edward admiró la forma en que el vestido de seda se amoldaba a la figura de Isabella, como una segunda piel. Arrebatando el aliento a cualquiera que la viese.

¿Podría ella no reconocer esa arrogante y burlona voz? Y seguramente el último lugar que ella pensaba en encontrarse con él, por accidente, era la librería.

—Usted es demasiado presuntuoso, creo que no merece una respuesta de mis labios, ¿No es así señor Cullen? —Edward iba correctamente vestido, otra vez. ¿Siempre salía de casa como sí fuera a un baile elegante? Una esencia de sándalo provenía de donde él estaba parado. Isabella no quería admitir que le gustaba la forma en que la camisa abrazaba los brazos masculinos. Trató de no mirarlo demasiado, pero estaba fascinada con el perfecto nudo de su corbata.

—Me gustaría mucho escuchar su respuesta —habló lenta y profundamente, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello cobrizo.

—¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? No me parece que sea el tipo de hombre que tenga como pasatiempo la literatura —lo retó. Él lucía como un caballero rico y elegante en la ciudad. Con pantalones justos y botas de piel recién pulidas.

—Ahora quién está siendo presuntuosa —le regaló una sonrisa lobuna.

—Sí me excusa —Isabella ignoró su comentario —Desearía continuar con mi lectura —sentía que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas, al estar sólo cerca de él.

—Sabe, no tengo una enfermedad contagiosa —Edward se alzó sobre ella, bloqueándole la salida.

—Sé que no tiene una enfermedad contagiosa señor Cullen —Isabella lo miró irritada.

—¿Lo dice con sólo verme? —continuó burlándose de ella.

—Luce bien —trato de apartar sus ojos de los de él —Lo que quiero decir es que usted luce saludable, no como un hombre que está enfermo —murmuró. Quería apartar su mirada pero esas esmeraldas verdes la hipnotizaban.

—Oh —dijo decepcionado, aún alzándose sobre ella. Isabella, ahora, podía sentir su suave aliento acariciando su rostro —Pensé que usted iba a informarme que posee ciertas "_habilidades_" —susurró.

Por todo lo sagrado, _¿De qué estaba hablando?_

—Está usted siendo impertinente —acusó ella.

—¿De verdad? Somos dos adultos teniendo una conversación —sus ojos se fundieron en los de ella, verdes contra marrón.

—Deseo que se aleje de mí —Isabella pidió en un débil susurro —Mi mucama no está y no debería de estar hablando con usted.

—La envió por una limonada, lo sé —Edward apoyó casualmente un brazo sobre un gabinete.

—Sí, por favor. No quiero meter en problemas a ningún caballero —ella intentó apartarse de él.

—¿Tiene usted algún gusto especial en el tipo de caballero? —Edward continuó con su interrogatorio perturbador, sin darle tregua a sus intentos por apartarse de él.

—Sí, por los que son corteses, caballerosos y respetables —siseó.

—Entonces, ¿Está familiarizada con varios caballeros?

_¿Por qué estaba tergiversando cada enunciado?_

—Sí —mintió.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sin poderle creer.

—Sí —volvió a repetir la mentira.

—Creo que está siendo deshonesta conmigo mi lady —recorrió con su dedo la muñeca femenina, piel suave.

—Y yo creo que es un pícaro... Señor Cullen —Bella alejó su muñeca. Sus ojos viajaron nerviosamente desde su mejilla hasta la línea de su cuello.

—¿Está usted asustada de mí? —murmuró, cerrando su palma alrededor de su muñeca.

—N...no —respiró entre cortadamente. Ojos oscuros por la pasión se fundieron en los ojos dulces e inocentes.

—Por supuesto, porque usted está familiarizada con "_muchos_" caballeros, ¿No es así? —Edward la empujó contra los libreros para que nadie pudiera verlos.

—¿Q...qué está haciendo? —se encontró presa contra su pecho. Está falta estaba olvidada. Lo sabía y él también. Isabella odiaría sí la descubrieran en esa situación poco propia. No deseaba ser prometida a semejante impertinente, pero no hacia ningún intentó por zafarse de los brazos masculinos.

—Sí usted dice tener tanta experiencia con los hombres, sabrá lo que intento hacer — sus ojos dieron batalla mientras inclinaba su rostro. Le dio el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que venía. El agarré en su muñeca era posesivo. Sus ojos eran dos imanes que la atraían, la seducían, la desarmaban. Debería plantarle una cachetada y apartarse, pero no lo hacía. Edward se inclinó un poco más, sus ojos fundidos con los suyos. Nerviosa, ella se mordió el labio inferior. La oportunidad de escaparse se perdió en el momento en que Edward cerró su boca sobre la de ella. Isabella jadeó, con gusto o con shock, no podía decidir, aún.

Una parte de ella estaba curiosa, quería dejarse llevar por la atracción del momento. Los labios masculinos rozaron suavemente los suyos. Edward sabía dulce como un buen vino tinto. Sintió su lengua delinear sus labios. Isabella suspiró. Alzó sus palmas y se atrevió a acariciar el pecho de Edward. A pesar de que ella era inexperta, a pesar de que está era la primera vez que era envuelta en los brazos de un hombre, separó sus labios. No quería que terminara. Deseaba experimentar un poco más. Isabella estampó sus labios contra los de él. Cuando sus labios se separaron, la lengua masculina penetró en su boca, saboreándola, exigiendo. Esto era hermoso. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto para besar a un hombre? Sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago. Sus ojos brillaban como pequeños luceros en la oscura noche, una pasión. Esté pícaro le hacía sentir bien. Estaba disfrutando del beso tanto como él. Gimió cuando su lengua danzó con la suya, se restregó contra él, pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Ella lo estaba disfrutando tremendamente cuando, Edward, gentilmente se apartó. Sus labios estaban húmedos e hinchados, como los de ella, no sólo húmedos sino también teñidos de un rojo brillante.

—Así que tenía mucha experiencia —murmuró con voz aterciopelada, dulce, peligrosa. Levantó su barbilla. Isabella se rehusó a mirarlo, aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Cuántas veces la han besando lady Isabella? —demandó saber.

—Muchas veces, más de diez —levantó de forma desafiante su barbilla. Él rió arrogante.

—Usted besa como sí tuviera mucha experiencia —murmuró —Pero apuesto que yo he sido el primero en probar sus labios, ¿O me equivoco?

—Va a perder su apuesta —aún se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos —Usted no ha sido el primero —mintió —Y muy lejos de ser el mejor beso —lo empujó de su camino y salió rápidamente de la librería, sin siquiera llevar consigo un libro. Trató de olvidar esa sonrisa torcida y arrogante que la seguía fuera de la librería.

* * *

**Bueno queridas lectoras, gracias a que mi hermosa y querida BETA (Maria) me entregó el capítulo, lo he podido subir, ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado. Cómo esta historia apenas comienza me estoy dando tiempo para mejorar, por eso me gustaría escuchar sus ideas y críticas (sean buenas o malas). **

**AGRADECIEMIENTOS:**

**A mi BETA hermosa que me acompaña en este viaje. Maria gracias por tu apoyo y ánimos.**

**A Destina Brunella y isa-21 por sus REVIEWS.**

**A todas las que pusieron esta historia como ALERTA y como FAVORITO, ¡gracias!**

**Y a mis lectoras fantasma.**

**¿Merezco un REVIEW? :D**

**Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una idea loca de mi cabecita. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Capitulo beteado porMaría (FFR) **

**Capítulo 3**

**_El Baile de Almack_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. ****_El Baile de Almack_**

— No el mejor —masculló Edward.

Bien, ya veremos la próxima vez, voy a cambiar su opinión Lady Isabella. Así qué ella ya habia besado a otros hombres_._ Ciertamente ella no besaba como una inexperta, a pesar de que parecía que nadie antes la había tocado, ni siquiera con la mirada. Había sido una agonía y requirió nervios de acero para apartarse de los encantadores brazos de Lady Isabella, pero él tenía, tenía que hacerlo para proteger la reputación de semejante demonio con piel de ángel. Edward permaneció frente a los estantes, recordando el sensual beso que había intercambiado, segundos antes, con ella. No tuvo interés alguno para entrar a la biblioteca, pero cuando la vio entretenida, leyendo con un dedo bajo su barbilla, decidió ir a molestarla. Él adoraba la forma en que ella temblaba, entera, frente a su presencia. Los nervios la traicionaban aunque fingía indiferencia, él la afectaba. Lady Isabella Swan no era diferente a cualquier mujer, pues Edward sabía mucho de mujeres. Ya fueran nobles, comunes o prostitutas, todas estaban cortadas con la misma tijera.

_Sólo tengo que esforzarme un poco más con usted lady Swan, un poco más. _

Edward resopló por lo bajo al salir de la biblioteca. Antes de que él la soltara, le murmuró cerca al oído que su siguiente beso iba a ser el mejor, y ella, determinadamente le informó, sobre su hombro, que no iba a haber una segunda oportunidad.

_Tan seguro cómo que él sol brilla cada mañana, que la volveré a besar lady Isabella._

Bella no pudo dormir esa noche, sus ojos le pesaban pero le fue inútil. Dio vueltas y vueltas sobre su cama. Había regresado desde hace cuatro horas y su sueño simplemente se desvaneció. Las velas de su cuarto se habían consumido, horas atrás. Su habitación estaba completamente a oscura, sus ojos marrones se acostumbraron con facilidad pues la conocía perfectamente. Podía vislumbrar las suaves cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Levantó su mirada y observó el diseño ostentoso del techo. Pequeños rayos lunares se colaban por la rendija de las cortinas, permitiéndole ver su vestido de satín que estaba sobre el sofá rojo frente a la ventana. Ella no quería cerrar sus ojos, porque cuando lo hacía veía su rostro, esos ojos profundos y fueros como el mar. No fue imaginarse su cuerpo masculino sobre ella, lo que le quitó el sueño. Lo que la perturbaba, no había sido aquél besó que sólo podía describirse sensualmente erótico. No, habían sido las caricias de Edward como alas de mariposa sobre su femenina piel, había disfrutado el contacto de su piel, tersa y suave. Curvó sus dedos al recordar cómo los había pasado por el cabello cobrizo de Edward, hebras suaves que le impedían, hasta cierto punto, atraparlo en sus manos. Poseía una mata increíblemente sedosa y olía muy bien, una combinación de sándalo y su propia esencia masculina. Fue muy entrada la madrugada cuando por fin, Isabella concilio el sueño.

Cansada, se molestó más por la entrada de su doncella a su habitación para correr las cortinas y dejar entrar los primeros rayos del sol, en afán de despertarla y entregarle su tasa con cocoa caliente.

—Buenos días, lady Isabella —sonrió Carmen—. El sol brilla está mañana, es un día hermoso.

—Buenos días, Carmen _¿Puedo dormir una hora más, por favor?_ —Bella cubrió su rostro con la colcha.

—Me temo que no puede —replicó la doncella española—. La baronesa Swan desea discutir una invitación con usted en el desayuno.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente? —suspiró Bella levantándose de la cama—. Seguro mi madre tiene todo el día para hablar de las invitaciones.

—Tiene que asistir a algún evento está noche, mi lady —Carmen ayudó a Bella a deshacerse de su camisón—. He vertido agua caliente para que lave su rostro.

—Gracias Carmen _¿Puedo usar el vestido de seda azul?_ Hoy pinta un día caluroso.

—Ciertamente, mi lady.

—Buenos días, padre. Buenos días, madre —Bella besó, en la mejilla a sus padres. —¿Te encuentras bien querida? —inquirió el barón Swan al agregarle azúcar a su café.

—Estoy bien, padre ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Está mañana estás más pálida que de costumbre, querida —comentó la Baronesa René.

Bella sabía que tenía ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, y la causa de ellas, era el dueño de los ojos de jade. Tenía que convencer a sus padres de que todo estaba perfecto. No podía decirles que había pasado la noche en vela pensando en el primer beso en manos, y más preciso de los labios de Edward Cullen, un simple plebeyo. Lo peor, era que había disfrutado de sus habilidades amatorias, tanto que enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y no fue ella quien detuvo el roce sensual de sus labios.

—Madre, Carmen mencionó que querías discutir sobre una invitación para esta noche —ella sonrió abiertamente, esperando distraer la atención de su demacrada apariencia.

—Sí. Tú tía nos ha invitado a ver el espectáculo de juegos artificiales en los Jardines Vauxhall. Creo que le comentaste a Alice tú deseo de asistir.

—Oh sí, por favor, madre. Me encantaría. Nunca he visto ese tipo de espectáculos —Bella no tuvo que fingir, estaba entusiasmada.

El Barón Charlie sonrió—. Enviaré a un lacayo para confirmar nuestra presencia.

—Gracias, padre.

Cuándo el carruaje se detuvo a las puertas de los Jardines de Vauxhall, Isabella estaba emocionada. Había un mar de expectación en los rostros de los presentes. Las damas lucían elegantes vestidos de noche y los caballeros llevaban sus trajes más caros. Un pequeño mercado de mercaderes ofrecía dulces, limonadas y delicias horneadas. Bella entrelazó su brazo en el de su madre mientras se paseaban alrededor de la fuente de luces.

— ¡Oh, mira eso! —sonrió radiante al ver a un payaso soltar un bonche de globos para atraparlos de nuevo. Los niños presentes soltaron estrepitosas carcajadas al observar el intento fallido del payaso. Él les regaló una patética cara de tristeza, y eso los hizo reír aún más fuerte.

—Ahí vienen los Brandon —apuntó el barón Swan.

—Alice —Bella movió sus manos, emocionada.

—Buenas noches —saludó Alice al abrazar a su prima—. Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir.

—Gracias. Siempre quise observar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

—Escuché del espectáculo cuando estuvimos fuera de la ciudad y le pedí a mi padre que hiciera los arreglos para que pudiéramos asistir.

—Buenas noches, tío Charlie, tía René —saludó Alice cálidamente.

—Hola querida —respondieron al saludo de su sobrina.

—Charlie es una noche perfecta para este tipo de espectáculos — Lord Brandon intercambió un apretón de manos con el barón Swan.

—Buenas noches a todos —Lady Brandon abrazó a su hermana y a su cuñado.

—Hay una hermosa concurrencia —sonrió René.

— ¿Dónde tomaremos la cena? —inquirió Lord Brandon.

—Buenas noches, barón Swan.

Bella se giró sobre su eje, dándole la espalda a Alice al escuchar aquella reconocible voz aterciopelada. Miró sobre su hombro a Edward Cullen estrechar la mano de su padre. Ella estaba interesada en la belleza rubia que lo acompañaba. Esa mujer llevaba un vestido negro de seda, su cabello rubio trenzado con unos bucles sueltos para enmarcar su rostro. Su mano estaba posesivamente colocada en el brazo de él. Las zapatillas que calzaba poseían unos tacones envidiables, jamás habia visto semejante altura.

—Me permiten presentarles a Lady Tanya Denali —Edward presentó a su acompañante a toda la familia de Bella. Todos le devolvieron el saludo. Bella notó cerca de la banqueta a una menuda mujer de piel rojiza, que asumió, debía ser la chaperona de Lady Denali.

—Buenas noches, Lady Isabella —los ojos burlones de él recorrieron descaradamente su cuerpo. Ella levantó su mirada, esas cuencas verdes sólo la provocaron, fuego recorrió sus venas y una ligera punzada se formó en su vientre bajo.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —respondió con una serenidad que la sorprendió.

— ¿Disfrutando de la noche? —indagó él.

_La hacía hasta que llegó usted._

—Sí. Gracias.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —sonrió Alice.

—Lady Alice —Edward inclinó la punta de su sombrero— Luce espléndida sí me lo permite decir.

—Gracias —respiró Alice, dándole un pequeño apretón a Bella.

—He ordenado una canasta para la cena, por sí gustan acompañarnos, barón Swan —ofreció Edward.

— ¡Oh sí, di que sí Bella! —susurró cerca del oído de su prima. Charlie miró a su esposa, a los padres de Alice y todos asintieron.

—Síganme —con su confianza característica, Edward encabezó el camino.

Isabella no podía negar que él se veía guapo, engreído y arrogante. No cabía duda que sabía de las últimas tendencias de la moda. Lucía un traje negro corte inglés, camisa blanca que se ajustaba a su extenso pecho y sombrero a juego, era un hombre inteligente que sabía combinar su atuendo. Cuando todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, Edward no ordenó vino, ordenó una botella del más fino champagne. Él debía poseer una fortuna. Los padres de Bella se sentaron a la orilla de la mesa. Alice y Bella se sentaron al lado opuesto de Edward. La acompañante rubia se sentó a su lado. Ella le sonreía a cada segundo, pero no decía mucho. Edward le hablaba continuamente al oído, haciéndola sonrojar profundamente. Bella cometió el error de verlo, sus miradas se fundieron en una, marrón contra verde.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué no la dejó en casa? —susurró Alice cerca del oído de Isabella.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas, tú misma, a él? —Bella miró a su prima muy molesta.

—Él es tan, tan apuesto —Alice apretó la mano de Bella bajo la mesa—. Y ha notado mi vestido —masculló.

—Madre, _¿Podrían disculparnos a Alice y a mí?_ Los fuegos artificiales están por iniciar.

—Escoltaré a las señoritas —Edward se levantó—. Continúe con su cena barón Swan.

—No es necesario señor Cullen. Nosotras somos capaces de cuidarnos solas —ella lo retó con la mirada.

—Estoy seguro de que son responsables, mi lady —sus cuencas verdes vislumbraron las suyas—. Como sea, no es seguro que dos señoritas no estén escoltadas esta noche.

—No hay daño sí el señor Cullen las acompaña, señoritas —habló la baronesa René.

_¿Qué hay de las amenazas en potencia de su parte?_

—Va a estar a salvo con Lady Denali y conmigo —sonrió él— Su chaperona también nos acompaña —los ojos de Edward la retaron, apuntando hacia la mujer de piel rojiza y cabellos oscuros.

Lady Denali estaba platicando con Alice y su chaperona. Poco dispuesta, se vio a solas a lado de Edward.

—Pensé que iba a estar ansiosa por verme de nuevo después de... El interesante tiempo que pasamos en la librería —sus ojos danzaron alegres.

—Hable por usted. No me encuentro ansiosa por estar a su lado —siseó Bella suavemente.

—Oh, pero sí hablo por mí mismo y creo que usted no está siendo honesta consigo misma —la confrontó.

—Le recuerdo que ha venido acompañado _¿Lo olvida?_

— ¿Por qué necesitaría que me lo recordará, sí lady Tanya está con nosotros? —Edward se detuvo, volteó y le extendió el brazo a lady Tanya. Ella le sonrió coqueta, alcanzando su brazo.

—Entonces mañana, ¿Vamos a ir al festival de música? —Edward le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a la rubia.

—Sí, iremos —musitó con voz chillona—. Mi chaperona está libre y podrá acompañarnos por la noche.

—Sabía que disfrutas la ópera tanto como yo, vamos a disfrutarla juntos —sonrió él cuando sus orbes verdes se posaron en Tanya, ignorando completamente a Isabella.

—Vamos a buscar un mejor lugar para nosotras —dijo Bella a Alice sintiéndose rechazada. Ella era incapaz de entender los profundos sentimientos que Edward provocaba en ella, como sí dentro de su estómago alojara a miles de mariposas.

—No se alejen demasiado —advirtió Edward—. Recuerden que el barón Swan me las ha encargado, señoritas.

_No debió de haberle molestado. ¡Usted es un pícaro!_

— ¡Oh mí! —Alice apretó el brazo de Bella, entusiasmada—. Que increíble pretura de colores, mira Isabella —señaló en lo alto del cielo. Alice podía estar explicándole la más difícil fórmula matemática, no importaba. Todo lo que tenía en mente no era el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, sino Edward Cullen. A cada oportunidad, ella desviaba su mirada hacia la feliz pareja. El corazón dejó de latirle cuando vio que él levantaba con gracia la mano de lady Denali y depositaba un beso en la palma femenina. Ella le susurró al oído, cosa que hizo que Edward soltara una estrepitosa carcajada.

—Buenas noches, señoritas.

Bella volteó al escuchar la voz profunda y masculina.

— Mi lord, es un placer volver a verle —sonrió con más entusiasmo del que sentía.

—Buenas noches, conde Black —saludó Alice, más formal.

—No pensé que a usted le interesaría un simple espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, mi lord —Bella estaba determinada a seguir la conversación con Jacob.

—No tenía planeado algo para esta noche —Jacob alzó la mirada al oscuro cielo de la noche—. Así que decidí dar una vuelta por aquí.

—Quizás, le gustaría acompañarnos —invitó Bella. Alice, discreta, le dio un pellizco a su prima. Jacob no le agradaba—. Mi padre tiene una mesa con varios lugares —continuó Bella, ignorando la voz que la corrigió. Era la mesa de Edward.

—Black —una voz recriminatoria se escuchó detrás de Bella—. Las señoritas están conmigo.

—Usted no es nuestro chaperón —replicó Bella.

—Su padre no concordaría con usted. Están bajo mi protección —la voz aterciopelada de Edward fue peligrosa.

—He invitado al conde Black a... nuestra mesa —ella levantó su barbilla, desafiante.

Edward hubiera deseado mantener, lo más lejos posible a Jacob de su mesa, pero él era un caballero y como tal debía disfrazar sus verdaderas emociones. Su rostro era un poema cuando encontró su mirada—. Claro, hay asientos de sobra. Sería un placer que nos acompañara.

—Gracias Cullen, gracias lady Isabella —Jacob inclinó su sombrero y le ofreció su brazo. Ella sonrió encantada. Le dirigió una mirada de hielo a Edward antes de aceptar, feliz, el brazo de Jacob.

—Es una noche placentera, mi lady —Jacob le sonrió a Bella. Alice, lady Denali y Edward caminaron tras de ellos. Bella sabía que ellos podían escuchar su conversación.

—Oh, sí —sonrió ella—. Ciertamente, se ha convertido en una noche muy interesante —batió sus pestañas delicadamente como alas de mariposa, coqueta.

— ¿Va a asistir al Baile semanal de la Asamblea de Almack, lady Isabella? —inquirió Jacob.

—Sí, tenemos fiadores, mi lord.

—Bien. Espero verla _¿Me guardará un baile?_

—Le guardaré dos, mi lord. Un vals y un cuadrille serán suficientes —suspiró contenta.

—También puedo escoltarla en la cena —continuó audaz.

—Me encantaría —sus ojos marrones sostenían promesa. Mientras caminaban de regreso, saludaron a varios nobles ingleses. Ocasionalmente Jacob inclinaba su sombrero frente a algunas damas. Él era encantador, educado y un honorable caballero. Nunca se atrevería a besarme.

—Padre, nos encontramos al conde Black en el espectáculo pirotécnico. Lo invitamos a cenar con nosotros.

—Conde Black, buenas noches —el barón Swan se levantó y lo saludó cálidamente.

—Barón Swan —lo llamó Jacob cortésmente— Es un placer volverlo a ver —el resto de la familia saludo al caballero de cabello oscuro.

—Madre, ¿Dónde estás? —Bella llamó a su madre, a la mañana siguiente, buscándola.

—En la terraza, querida —escuchó la dulce y suave voz de René.

—Buenos días, madre —saludó Isabella, sonrió al ver a su madre acomodar un exquisito arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas en uno de los floreros de cristal.

—Hoy luces especialmente radiante y contenta Isabella —observó su madre.

—Madre, lord Jacob asistirá está noche al Baile de Almack. Y ha pedido que baile con él y que valle de su brazo a la cena.

La baronesa Swan detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para encarar a su hija.

— ¿Has puesto tus ojos en él? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Un rostro de piel rojiza con un par de ojos negros azabache, apareció en la mente de Bella. Alzó sus hombros, restándole importancia a su respuesta.

—Querida, sabías que lord Black posee muchas deudas y no es un hombre rico.

—Mí padre posee una gran fortuna y puede ofrecer una gran dote al caballero que me despose madre —sonrió maquiavélicamente—. Así que sí el conde me hace una oferta, aceptaré encantada.

—Deberías tomarte tú tiempo y escoger inteligentemente Isabella, aún eres joven.

—Lo sé madre, pero está noche me gustaría cenar con Lord Jacob.

—Sí eso es lo que quieres querida, está bien. Todos estaremos en cualquier evento.

—Gracias madre —Bella no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en su estómago debido a que cierto pícaro de orbes jade no iba estar porque él iba a ir a la ópera.

Alice e Isabella entregaron sus invitaciones antes de ingresar a las habitaciones de la Asamblea de Almack en King Street.

—Sigan adelante niñas —René hizo señas a ambas. Esa noche sólo eran el barón y la baronesa Swan quienes las acompañaban. Los padres de Alice optaron por una velada más serena en casa. Las niñas no podían evitar mirar a las damas con sus mejores vestidos.

Todas las damas en edad de desposarse habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para lucir bellas ante los ojos de los caballeros. Vestían los mejores vestidos acompañados de estrechos corsés que las hacían verse aún más esbeltas. Isabella se rehusó a las insistencias de su modista para utilizar semejante ropa de tortura. Sabía que sus caderas eran más rellenas que las de las demás mujeres, aún así no soportó la idea de llevar un corsé toda la noche. Ese era el cuerpo con el que Dios la había bendecido y sí bien sus caderas eran levemente grandes lo aceptaba gustosa.

—Buenas noches Lady Isabella —el conde Black no tardó en abalanzarse sobre los Swan, en el momento en que entraron al salón de baile.

—Mi Lord, buenas noches —sonrió Bella feliz—. Recuerda a mi prima lady Alice.

—Lady Alice, buenas noches —Jacob sonrió educadamente. —Recuerde que me prometió dos bailes y caminar de mi brazo a la cena —los ojos de Jacob buscaron lo de ella.

—Sí, mi Lord —Bella rió suavemente—. Nunca lo olvidaría —ella ya había marcado el nombre de Jacob en su carta de baile.

—Hasta luego —sonrió—. Lady Alice —él se inclinó y se marchó entre la multitud.

—Creo que le gustas Bella —susurró Alice.

—Él también me gusta —murmuró Bella, preguntándose por qué sentía todo lo contrario. Se desconcentro totalmente cuando un par de ojos verdes le vino a la mente y sintió un estremecimiento en su vientre bajo al saber a quién le pertenecían dichos ojos burlones y arrogantes.

—Isabella —Alice le dio un codazo.

—Disculpa, _¿Qué decías? _

—Me gustaría un vaso con ponche —musitó Alice—. ¿Estás enamorada del conde Black? —contuvo una ligera sonrisa que amenazaba salir.

—Sí, vamos por algo de ponche —replicó evasiva.

— _¡Oh, Isabella! ¿Qué tal sí tú te casas y nadie me desposa?_ —Alice le dio voz a su preocupación.

—No seas tonta —Bella estrechó el brazo de su prima—. Tú eres hermosa y yo no. Tienes un cabello hermoso y el rostro más atractivo. Probablemente vas a casarte antes que yo —sonrió Bella, admirando las ondas oscuras que enmarcaban el rostro en forma de corazón de Alice.

—Los caballeros no se fijan en mí. Los hombres siempre se fijan en ti —se quejó Alice.

— Alice, creo que estás hablando sin sentido. Recuerda cuantas propuestas recibiste la temporada pasada.

—Sí, pero mi padre decidió que tuviera una temporada más antes de que acepte cualquier oferta. Parece que todos los hombres me huyen.

—Te equivocas, Alice —Bella le ofreció un vaso con ponche mientras se dirigían al balcón— Por ahí hay un hombre especial para ti, que morirá por hacerte feliz. Así como pienso que hay uno para mí —No estaba convencida de aquellas palabras para sí misma, pero tenía que guardarlo sólo para ella.

— ¿Estás segura Bella?

—Creo que hay un hombre especial allá afuera Alice y estará dispuesto a reclamarte.

—Tal vez sea el señor Cullen... _¿Estás bien Bella?_ —Alice le dio palmadas en la espalda.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias —respondió Bella con voz ronca.

—La tía René no aprobaría la forma abrupta en que has bebido tú ponche Bella. Bebe como una señorita, sorbos pequeños —amonestó ella.

—Oui —siseó Bella suavemente. Ella le dirigió una mirada severa a Alice.

—Bella, tengo que ser honesta contigo. Realmente encuentro atractivo al señor Cullen. He estado pensando demasiado en él y...

— ¡Marie Alice Brandon, detente! Él no es nada conveniente.

—Mi padre piensa que él es un caballero honorable.

— ¿Lo aprueba el tío Brandon?

—Bueno, no hay nada que aprobar —Alice dio un sorbo a su ponche como toda una señorita refinada—. El Señor Cullen no me ha hecho una oferta. Ni siquiera creo que me vea como mujer —suspiró.

—Miren a quién tenemos por aquí. Buenas noches, lady Alice.

—Vizconde Withlock—sonrió Alice educada— Buenas noches.

—No ha llenado aún su carta de baile, ¿Verdad? —inquirió él.

—No, está vacía _¿Lo puede creer?_

—Marque mí nombre para cada baile.

—Creo que usted está bromeando —sonrió ella inocentemente.

—Buenas noches, lady Isabella —Jasper se inclinó frente a ella.

—Buenas noches, vizconde Withlock —saludó Bella —. Es un honor volver a verlo.

— ¿Puedo pedirle un baile lady Isabella? —sonrió Jasper.

—Claro que puedo —le devolvió la sonrisa y le reservó un vals en su carta.

—Quiero tres bailes con usted lady Alice.

—Ok —masculló ella—Viendo que mi carta está vacía, iré a ver sí puedo llenarla.

— ¿Va a asistir a la ópera el sábado por la noche lady Isabella? —inquirió Jasper.

—Sí, eso creo... —los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par cuando vio la larga figura de un hombre arrogante entrando al salón de baile sin su habitual sequito de féminas. Pero no dijo que él iba a ir a la ópera con esa...

— ¡Isabella! —exclamó Alice, siguiendo la mirada de Bella, ¿Quién la habia afectado? La figura que habia captado la atención de Bella, permaneció el tiempo suficiente en la entrada para que ella lo viera y después desapareció entre la multitud, hacia la habitación de juegos.

—Sí, creo que asistiremos a la ópera —ella inhaló profundamente.

—Me prometió esté vals —regresó Jacob sonriéndole a Bella.

—Sí, lo hice —le devolvió la sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre la de él. Bella agradecía la distracción.

_ ¿Por qué no estaba en la ópera? _

—Me permite decirle que luce hermosa está noche mi lady.

—Gracias mi lord —Bella notó que Alice bailaba con Jasper. Parecía que estaban disfrutando el tiempo que compartían. Su prima sonreía por algo que él le decía. Ambos lucían perfectos juntos. Desvío su mirada hacia Jacob, quién la guiaba demasiado bien sobre la pista de baile. Él era más joven que Edward. Atractivo cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, nunca habia visto ojos tan oscuros como lo de él, aún así para ella le eran indiferentes. Ella se movió con gracia al ritmo de la música. No prestó atención a las parejas que los acompañaban. Jacob no tenía los hombros fuertes como Edward, pero sí compartían las mismas facciones de todo caballero inglés.

_¿Por qué estaba pensando en Edward y peor aún por qué lo comparaba con Jacob?_

El conde Jacob poseía su propia belleza y era consciente de que varias damas lo asediaban. Habia cachado a varias, mirarlo cuando pensaban que nadie las veía.

—Gracias lady Isabella —Jacob hizo una reverencia. Bella a penas pudo darse cuenta de que la pieza de música había terminado.

—Fue un placer mi lord —Él la escoltó fuera de la pista de baile hasta la mesa donde estaban dispuestas las bebidas. Tomó otro vaso con ponche, estaba sedienta. Se recordó beber como toda una señorita, rió mentalmente.

—Quiero esté baile —demandó una voz autoritaria tras de ella. Bella no pudo evitar temblar y casi ahogarse con el ponche en su boca. _¡Santo cielo!, _dos veces en la misma hora.

Edward retiró el vaso de las manos de Bella, y gentilmente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

— Le ruego me perdone. No tenía idea de que tuviera ese profundo efecto en usted mi lady —sus ojos se burlaron.

—Usted me ha sobresaltado —acusó ella, sus ojos estaban nublados y su voz se le atoró en la garganta.

—Aquí —Edward le ofreció un vaso con agua— Beba —instruyó.

Bella no hubiera obedecido, pero la garganta le quemaba y el agua parecía ser el bálsamo que calmará su irritación.

— ¿Mejor? —él sonrió arrogante al retirarle el vaso por segunda vez— Vamos a bailar —la empujó suave hacia la pista de baile.

—No deseo bailar con usted —siseó a pesar de que sus manos fueron tomadas entre las suyas mientras Edward la guiaba con soltura.

— _¡Ah!, _Al menos por hoy estamos siendo honestos. Siempre me ha dicho que su carta está llena.

Bella sintió que el calor iba directo a rostro. Sus mejillas le quemaban, se habían teñido de un inocente color rojo.

— ¿Me guardaría otro baile? —preguntó Edward audaz.

—No...

Edward frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. La acercó más a su cuerpo, encajaban perfecto cual piezas de rompecabezas. No le dio tregua nublando sus sentidos.

—Está bien —respondió impulsivamente—. Bailaré el cuadril con usted después de la cena.

—Eso está mejor —sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? —demandó Bella saber.

— ¿Usted cree que yo estoy interesado en contraer matrimonio lady Isabella? ¡Como usted que está de cacería de marido!

—Usted tenía planes de asistir a la ópera —le recordó.

—Maggie, la madre de lady Tanya enfermó. Así que ella se quedó a asistir a su madre y no pudo acompañarme.

—Sí no está interesado en contraer matrimonio _¿Por qué vino al Baile de Almack?_, es un lugar donde las señoritas y caballeros de la nobleza buscan compañeros maritales.

—También es un buen lugar para probar las habilidades de muchas —replicó él—. Creo que debo dejarle algo en claro mi Lady. No estoy interesado en tomar esposa.

Bella fue rechazada, pero habló demasiado rápido para ocultar su decepción.

—Un poco franco. Siento lástima por la mujer que desee ser su esposa. Usted es un... pícaro, señor Cullen.

—Gracias mi lady —ella creyó que Edward estaba tomándolo como un cumplido, le sorprendió que el vals finalizará tan pronto. Él la escoltó hasta donde sus padres se encontraban. Se tomo su tiempo para saludarlos antes de marcharse. Bella se llenó de enojo, rabia, coraje y celos cuando vio a Alice en los brazos de Edward. Su rabia y enojo estaban dirigidos a él y sus celos eran por la forma en que le sonreía a Alice y como las risas de su prima llenaron el salón de baile.

— ¿Ha reservado esté baile para mí? —Jasper palmeó los hombros de Bella para atraer su atención.  
—Sí —respondió sonriente mientras regresaba a la pista de baile.

—Su mente parece estar muy lejos de aquí mi lady.

—Le pido que me perdone —se disculpó— Sólo estaba escuchando la música —mintió.

— ¿Con quién va a ir del brazo a la cena? —preguntó Jasper.

—Con el conde Black —miró los ojos azules como el mar del rubio.

—Espero que lady Alice valla conmigo, he olvidado pedírselo —Bella aprovechó para ver a Alice bailar con Edward. En realidad estaba mirando a Edward. No le gustó la forma en que se sonreía y se veían a los ojos.

—Puedo imaginarme. Ustedes tienen mucho en común de que hablar. Algo tan insignificante como una cena no influirá en su relación.

Jasper hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó.

— Lady Alice es una compañera agradable. Deseo volver a verla a cada instante —musitó.

Bella vio que Edward tenía los ojos puestos en ella. Esos orbes verdes la atraían y la hipnotizaban. Contuvo el aliento y después de unos segundos desvío su mirada.

—Estoy segura de que mi prima disfruta de su compañía tanto o más que usted, vizconde Withlock.

—Entonces mañana le invitaré a montar por la mañana —Jasper escoltó a Bella con sus padres al término de la pieza musical.

—Isabella —la llamó Alice tomándola del brazo, estaba que no cabía de emoción.

— ¿Qué?

—El Señor Cullen me ha pedido que lo acompañe en la cena.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia de época, espero que les sea de su agrado. Me gustaría mucho escuchar sus críticas, sean buenas o malas jeje [de preferencia nuevas XD]**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**_A mi querida BETA [Maria] por ayudarme y apoyarme en todo, especialmente por su paciencia. Somos un buen equipo :)_**

**_A las personitas que dejan un review: isa-21, Destina Brunella, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Kjmina, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Nina Duciel, gaby y Guest. ¡GRACIAS! _**

_**Y también a las lectoras FANTASMA :D!**_

_**Merezco un REVIEW?**_

_**ALEX**_


End file.
